


Tantalized

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's skin tantalizes Steve</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: lick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantalized

Steve's shoulder was starting to hurt again so he decided to sit out a few sets and let Danny surf alone. He sat watching his partner catch a few of the smaller waves. His surfboard propped up in the sand next to him and watched as Danny walked up the beach toward him.

He hadn't noticed until now how tan Danny had gotten until he saw the line of pale skin from where his partner's shorts had slipped lower on his hips. That line of skin tantalized him. it made him want to run his tongue along it and lick away the salt water clinging to his skin. 

Taking a deep breath, Steve ran his hand over his chin and willed his erection to go away. No good would come from Danny finding out he wanted to lick him dry.


End file.
